


Defying Gravity

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Not really any shipping, Wicked AU, future percico, platonic jasico, side thalianca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo and his sister go to univeristy to find Nico has magical powers. Nico watches his dreams fall apart infront of his eyes as the Wizard, his idol is revealed to be behind a big conspiracy. Can Nico do the right thing? Can Jason help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite tightly following Wicked: The Musical's plot. I do not own either Wicked or the characters. This is the first act and I am working on the second act but I do not know how long it will be as I am busy with school and things. It is currently unbeta'd so please let me know about any errors. Also, the formatting went weird when copying and pasting so the song lyrics might not all be italicized but I did the best I could.  
> I enjoyed writing this so much so please enjoy reading it.

***

 

**_“Good news!_ **

**_She's dead!_ **

**_The Witch of the West is dead!_ **

**_The wickedest witch there ever was_ **

**_The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead!_ **

**_Good news!_ **

**_Good news!”_ **

 

**That was a rumour floating rapidly round Oz, but they wanted to hear from Jason. Jason would know the truth. Some people didn’t really believe that Nico was dead. “Look it’s Jason!” Someone shouted. Jason floated down to the ground in a light blue suit, looking dashingly handsome as he always did.**

 

**_“Fellow Olympians..._ **

**_Let us be glad_ **

**_Let us be grateful_ **

**_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_ **

**_The wicked workings of you-know-who_ **

**_Isn't it nice to know?_ **

**_That good will conquer evil?_ **

**_The truth we all believe'll by and by_ **

**_Outlive a lie”_ **

 

**Jason told them,planting his feet on the ground. “Exactly how dead is she?” Someone asked.**

 

**“So much rumor and speculation, you’re worse than Aphrodite. Let me set the record straight. According to the time drakon clock the melting occured at the thirteenth hour, result of a bucket of water thrown by a child. Yes the wicked witch of the west is very much dead.” Before this occured, Jason didn’t beleive that Nico’s soul had become so unclean a bucket of water could melt him but maybe . . . maybe Bianca’s death made him worse.**

 

**People cheered. _“No one mourns the wicked.”_ They cried. _“No-one cries ‘they won’t return.’ No-one lays a lily on their grave.”_ The crowd laughed. Jason frowned but decided he would keep going with the crowd, after all it was what made him popular and he wouldn’t be where he was now if he wasn’t popular. If he wasn’t held with the responsibility of being the good witch he would lay a lily on Nico’s grave. If Nico hadn’t tried that spell on Percy, surely Percy would lay a lily on Nico’s grave.**

 

**_“And goodness knows_ **

**_The Wicked's lives are lonely_ **

**_Goodness knows_ **

**_The Wicked die alone_ **

**_It just shows, when you're wicked,_ **

**_You're left only_ **

**_On your own…”_ ** **Jason told them, knowing that Nico was left well alone for years before he died, a result of his spawning evil growing deep in his chest that first split them apart years and years ago. But was he truly alone. He’d had Percy once but in his attempt to keep Percy safe he’d split them apart and he’d had Reyna, the wizard but in his attempt to do good by the animals he’d lost her too along with Jason. He’d had Bianca . . . but in the end he was alone.**

 

**_“Yes, goodness knows_ **

**_The Wicked's lives are lonely_ **

**_Goodness knows_ **

**_The Wicked cry alone_ **

**_Nothing grows for the wicked_ **

**_They reap only_ **

**_What they've sown”_ ** **The crowd continued and Jason couldn’t help but agree. Nico had reaped what he’d sown - but much much less. He only reaped the bad parts, the evil parts even though before he’d tried and tried to plant so much good. Bianca’s death had made him not want to even reap the good he’d sown anymore.**

 

**_“Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them?”_ ** **Jason asked, knowing that Nico was certainly not wicked when he knew him well all those years ago _. “Of course, from the moment he was born, he_ was _\- well - different…”_ Jason thought, voicing those exact thoughts. _“So it couldn’t have been easy.”_ He carried on. He knew it hadn’t been easy - he’d been one of the people who had made it hard for him once.**

 

**And _he died alone_. Jason didn’t voice that thought for voicing it would have betrayed too much sadness and bitterness in his tone. Nico shouldn’t have had to die alone. He could have had a life, a good life working for the wizard and being wonderful and with Percy but he had to fly off the handle and ruin it all.**

 

**“Anyway.” Jason said pulling himself out of his thoughts. “I have matters to attend to what with Reyna’s sudden departure and all.” He explained.**

 

**“Jason. . . Is it true you were his _friend?_ ” Someone from the crowd sneered before Jason could fly off again. This was a question he hoped he’d never get asked. He closed his eyes and sighed resigned to the fact that he would have to face it and answer now.**

 

**The crowd gasped in disbelief. Murmurs of ‘no it can’t be’ and ‘really?’ could be heard.**

 

**“Err . . .. yes I was. I did know him. But it was a long time ago.” Jason rushed to correct his reputation. “We _were_ in University. We were young.”**

 

***

 

Nico walked into the courtyard, amazed by how big the university actually was. It was massive. It was like a big grand old house but much, much bigger. He tried to ignore the stares he got as he pushed Bianca into the big open space laden with bushes and blooming flowers. He had no doubt the stares were for him and not Bianca. Him and his stupid ugly green skin that had already caused so many tragic problems, like their mother for instance.

 

People always sneered at him and asked inappropriate questions about his skin colour. he had hoped people in Uni would be different, more mature. Seems not. He put on his most menacing stare and he carried on walking. He had no doubt he looked menacing in his black ripped skinny jeans and hoodie, with his green skin and and black studs adorning one of his ears. Bianca always asked him, why only one ear. He just shrugged and said felt like it.

 

Just then, on the opposite direction of the courtyard a luggage carrier piled to the top with glittering blue cases and a boy sat on top glided in. The boy looked relaxed and at ease, he was dressed well in a pristine white suit and had close cropped blond hair and what looked like icy blue eyes from where Nico was standing. He was very handsome - all the more reason to hate him. He was also most likely, from the looks of it, spoilt, very spoilt. He possibly didn’t even know what a dishcloth was he looked that spoilt.

 

The boy had started rudely gaping at Nico along with the other students. Oh so not only really spoilt but also a dick aswell. Nico could have guessed. “What are _you_ looking at?” Nico said giving the boy a pronounced and very disgusted onceover. The boy returned the onceover.

 

“Oh! Do I have something in my teeth?” Nico asked with fake enthusiasm, his hands flying around in wild gestures. “Okay. Lets get this over with.” He said letting go of Bianca’s wheelchair. Bianca looked back at him, warning in her eyes as if she was trying to say _don’t do this._ She probably was. “No. I am not sea sick. Yes I have always been green. I did not eat grass as a child.” Nico articulated and gesticulated wildly. “As you can see,my sister Bianca is a perfectly normal colour.” He finished. Some of the other students watching snickered and dispersed. The blond boy stayed stood there staring, as if he was a scientist and Nico was a rare specimen in his lab.

 

At that moment, Nico and Bianca’s father, Hades came strolling in, with a wrapped gift. Nico already knew it would be for Bianca, his oh so precious child. “Nico. Stop making a spectacle of yourself.” He scolded. “Your mother wouldn’t be proud.” He made sure to add - just to make sure Nico got the message and felt extra bad.

 

Then he turned to Bianca. “A parting gift for you my darling. I’m so proud of you.” He smiled at her handing her the box with a neatly tied red ribbon on top. Bianca opened the box, peered inside and smiled.

 

“Oh. Red jewelled shoes. You shouldn’t have.” She smiled holding up the glittering shoes. Nico made a face he hoped no-one saw.

 

“Take care of your sister Nico. Try not to talk so much and no funny business.” Their father said. “She’s going to make me proud.” He smiled wistfully at Bianca before turning round and leaving without a smile for Nico.

“Where are my glittering shoes.” Nico commented, clearly sarcastically. Bianca laughed as he started pushing her chair again, it wasn’t often Nico could make her laugh so he basked in the moment and the sound, proud of himself. They were stopped by the arrival of two women, Professor Annabeth Chase, the headmistress of the University and Councillor Piper Mclean, the woman in charge of new arrivals and making sure the students were okay, she also taught magic to the special students. Nico had no doubt Jason would be taught magic by her - he looked special.

 

Of course Nico looked special too, but Nico was a different kind of special, a spit on and kick special. Jason was a be treasured and please special, kinda like Bianca. Nico sighed. Life was always making him think unnecessarily sad things maybe he was a masochist. He probably was.

 

“Welcome.” Annabeth said. They both introduced themselves. Piper walked over to Bianca and Nico and Annabeth followed her.

 

“You must be Bianca!” Piper exclaimed. “What a beautiful face.” She mused.

 

Then Piper and Annabeth looked up at Nico, both at the same time and gasped. “I’m the other child, Nico.” He told them holding his hand out for them to shake. They did not take it.

 

Annabeth smiled. “Nico, I - I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you’d be so - so different to your sister.” She tried to explain.

 

“Oh, it’s okay. I get gasps and screams a lot.” He said tiredly looking down at the ground.

 

“I’m sure you’re very bright never the less.” Piper smiled.

 

“Bright green for sure.” The blond boy said under his breath. Neither Piper, Annabeth or Bianca seemed to hear him.

 

“Anyway, regarding room assignments.” Piper continued.

 

“Yes.” Annabeth said.

 

“I should have been arranged a private suite? For Jason Grace.” The boy, Jason said. “Oh I also applied for your sorcery class Councillor Piper. I’m sure you received my essay; magic wands, need they have a point.”

 

“Yes Jason. I did receive it” Piper smiled. “However, I do not teach sorcery every year. Only if someone special were to come along.”

 

Nico saw Jason’s face fall at the mention. “B-but I am special.” He muttered under his breath. Nico smirked.

 

“Professor Chase, we have not yet had our room arrangements.” Nico spoke up.

 

“Ah, it has been made clear that Bianca should be taken care of in the utmost standard so she shall share Piper’s chambers.” Annabeth told him. “Where she can assist her as needed.”

 

“But . . .but I’ve always looked after Bianca, ever since . . . ever since our mother . . . died.” Nico protested feebly.

 

“You were never mentioned.” Annabeth snapped, albeit a little harshly.

 

“We’ll find somewhere to put you.” Piper smiled kindly.

 

“B-but. . .” Nico tried but let it trail off. He might as well just leave, let them look after Bianca and go, live his own life for once. He was enough of an outcast already, what with his green skin and black hair - he’d hate to think what would happen if someone found out . . . if someone other than Bianca found out . . . he couldn’t even think it, let alone say it.

 

Bianca said it was normal, it was okay but well, Nico wasn’t convinced. It only took the sneers at his looks to see that he would be sneered at for everything else different about him too - whether you could see it or not. People always found something wrong about you and it just so happened that everything was wrong with Nico, or thats how Nico saw it - Bianca didn’t.

 

Nico spied Jason deep in conversation with another student on the other side of Annabeth and Piper. He was worried about the room arrangements, what if he got put with someone like Jason? He didn’t think he could stand that. The anxiety started building in his chest at the very thought.

 

“So, who will be Nico’s roommate?” Piper asked the students stood around. Suddenly the floor

was very interesting for everyone. Nico was used to it.

 

Jason walked over to Piper then. “Miss Mclean -”

 

He was cut off by Annabeth. “Thank you so much for volunteering Jason.” She smiled. Oh shit. Nico had no doubt Jason was asking something else but now . . .

 

What was he going to do? “Bianca” He hissed. “What am I gonna do?”

 

“I don’t know, put up with it. You’re going to have to face the music and live in the real world one day instead of your world of spells and shadows and ghosts.” Bianca told him sternly.

 

“I told you not to mention that. Ever.” Nico said. His anger was building up and only got worse when Piper came over and started to wheel Bianca away.

 

“Wait!” Nico called after her. Piper kept on walking and Nico’s emotions just exploded. Here he was in a new place full of people who hated him and being forced to room with someone like Jason, and they were taking his only comfort - the only comfort he had ever known - away from him, Bianca.

 

Shadows gathered around and descended as Nico balled his fists. When he opened them Bianca’s chair disappeared through a shadow and reappeared in front of Nico so that the handles were back in his hands once again. Everyone stared at them, gaped at them in disbelief.  Bianca put her head in her hands.

 

“You said you could control it.” She scolded.

 

Piper looked fascinated. “How on earth did you do that?” She asked walking towards the siblings. Nico was breathing heavily with anger and Bianca was just embarrassed. She loved Nico but . . . although she would never admit it, his green skin made him enough of a freak show already - why did he have to make it worse for himself? That’s what she didn’t understand. Always making a show of himself and dragging her into it. One day she would be able to take care of herself and wouldn’t need Nico following her around. One day she would leave. She loved Nico dearly but sometimes there was only so much you could take. She was kind of glad she hadn’t been roomed with him as she had been her entire life.

 

Nico dropped his hands. “I - I don’t know. I’ve just . . . always been able to do it.” He admitted, looking at the ground.

 

“This has - has happened before?” Annabeth asked.

 

Nico nodded.

 

Jason was still flabbergasted. Everyone else had left when Piper waved her hand for them to go in the commotion. Now it was only the five of them left. “How did he do that?” Jason kept muttering to himself.

 

Nico shrugged. “Something just comes over me and it . . . it happens. I’m sorry.”

 

Piper shook her head. “Do not apologize for talent Nico. I would be honoured to tutor you in sorcery - privately.” She told him and Nico smiled. He grinned for had this not been a dream of his. All he had ever wanted to do since he was little was meet the wizard and be just as wonderful. This was his chance - to escape, to escape from a life of misery and being swept under the rug for Bianca, who according to his father was oh so much better than him. This was his chance to throw that back in his fathers face and achieve his childhood dream at the same time. He was going to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

 

“What!” Jason said petulantly, interrupting Nico’s train of thought.

 

“Nico, _for years I have waited,_

_for a gift like yours to appear,_

_why I predict the wizard could make you her magic adviser,_

You could be amazing, achive amazing things.” Piper smiled putting her hand on Nico’s shoulder. Jason looked on in horror.

 

“Ah the Wizard. I’ve always wanted to meet the Wizard.”

 

“And now you have the chance.” Annabeth told him tenderly. _“I’ll write at once to the Wizard,_

_Tell her of you in advance,_

_With a talent like yours dear,_

_There is a chance,_

_If you work as you should,_

_You’ll be making good.”_ Nico smiled in wonder at the thought. This was all he’d ever wanted, though he’d never thought . . . never even dreamed it would happen.

 

“Professor” Jason spoke.

“Now Jason, shoo.” Annabeth said, dismissing Jason.

 

Jason’s expectant face fell, he looked down at the ground and turning around with his shoulders drooping he walked away. “Juno would give me my way.” He mumbled.

 

_“Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk i've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that_

_Could help me meet the wizard_

_If i make good_

_So i'll make good…_

_When I meet the wizard,_

_Once I prove my worth,_

_And then I meet the wizard,_

_What i've waited for since—since birth!_

_And with all her wizard wisdom_

_By my looks she won't be blinded_

_Do you think the wizard is dumb?_

_Or like munchkins, so small-minded?_

_No! He'll say to me:_

_"i see who you truly are,_

_A boy on whom i can rely!"_

_And that's how we'll begin_

_The wizard and I…_

_Once I'm with the wizard,_

_My whole life will change_

_'Cuz once you're with the wizard_

_No one thinks you're strange_

_No father is not proud of you_

_No sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you_

_When by the wizard, you're acclaimed_

_And this gift—or this curse—_

_I have inside_

_Maybe at last, I'll know why_

_When we are hand in hand—_

_The wizard and I!_

_And one day, she'll say to me: "Nico,_

_A boy who is so superior,_

_Shouldn't a boy who's so good inside_

_Have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an obsured degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdegris_

_Would it be alright by you_

_If i de-greenify you?"_

_And though of course that's not important to me_

_"all right, why not?" I'll reply_

_Oh, what a pair we'll be_

_The wizard and I…_

_Yes, what a pair we'll be_

_The wizard and..._

Suddenly Nico could see it, he could see crowds and parties and celebrations all in his name, all for him, because he was Wonderful, like the Wizard.

_Unlimited!_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision_

_almost like a prophecy_

_I know—it sounds truly crazy_

_And true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear, some day there'll be_

_A celebration throughout oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_And i'll stand there with the wizard_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_

_And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else till I die_

_Held in such high esteem!_

_When people see me they will scream -_ and not just because he was green.

_For half of Oz's favorite team:_

_The wizard_

_And I!”_

 

Nico was overjoyed. For once, he was going to get what he wanted and he would stop at nothing to get it.

 

***

 

Jason’s dorm room was okay. Nico opened the door, struggling with the bag in his hand. It was fairly big, with a bed, desk and wardrobe on each side, a door through to what he presumed was the bathroom on the far left side. Jason looked like he had settled in with the plain blue sheets that were on the unoccupied bed changed for dark blue ones with lightning strikes on. His wardrobe was open with all his fancy suits and clothes hung up, colour co-ordinated.

 

Nico wondered if he was just like he was, spoilt and organised and preppy, or if he’d been raised that way. Maybe he’d find out over the next year.

 

Jason was already sat at the desk on his side of the room rummaging in a bag for what Nico presumed was a pen and paper.

 

Nico dumped his bag on the empty bed, opened the wardrobe, noticed the cobwebs and made a face. “Was yours like this?” He asked.

 

“Hm?”

 

Nico turned around and faced Jason. He pointed to the wardrobe. “Was your wardrobe in a state like this?” He asked making sure to put emphasis on each word so Jason understood.

 

“Oh . . . I didn’t hang my own clothes up - who do you think I am?” Was Jason’s reply. Hmf, looks like Nico would be doing the cleaning, hopefully not Jason’s laundry as well as his own. He sighed batting the cobwebs away.

 

Once he had put everything away he sat down at the desk, he’d thought he’d better write to his father, it looked as if that was what Jason was doing too.

 

**Once Jason finally found his paper and pen he set out to write a letter to Jupiter, his father and Juno, his step mother. Jupiter didn’t really care for him but Juno had raised him as her own, no matter how she hated his fathers relationships with other women - one of which Jason was the result of. Good thing about having a rich father - you could get whatever you wanted. Bad thing about having a rich father - he thought he could ignore you and his wife, and do whatever he wanted.**

 

**He sighed looking around at his new room for the next year. His side of the room was perfectly organised and pristine, however Nico’s had clothes spilling out the wardrobe like he hadn’t bothered to hang them up and a couple of pairs of shoes strewn around, not in pairs. His bed cover was also disheveled already but Jason didn’t see when he’d had time to lay in it. He’d only been in the room for twenty minutes.**

 

**He turned back to the blank page.**

 

**_Dearest Mother and Father,_ **

 

_My Dear Father_

 

**_There’s_ ** _been **some** confusion **over** rooming **here.**_

_But of course I’ll care for Bianca,_

**_But of course I’ll rise above it._ **

 

**_For_ ** _I **know** that’s **how** you’d **want** me **to** respond._

**_Yes_ ** _there’s **been** some **confusion,**_

_for **you** see **my** roomate **is,**_

 

**_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar,_ **

**_and altogether quite impossible to describe._ **

 

**_What is this feeling,_ **

**_So sudden and new?_ **

 

_I felt the moment,_

_I laid eyes on you._

 

**_My pulse is rushing,_ **

_My head is reeling,_

**_My face is flushing,_ **

_What **is** this **feeling?**_

 

**_Fervid_ ** _as **a** flame **,**_

**_does_ ** _it **have** a **name**_

_Yes **!**_

**_Loathing_ ** _!_

_Unadulterated **loathing!**_

 

**_For your face,_ **

_Your voice,_

**_Your clothing._ **

 

**_Let’s_ ** _just **say** I **loathe** it **all!**_

_Every **little** trait **however** small **,**_

**_makes_ ** _my **very** flesh **begin** to **crawl,**_

_with **simple** utter **loathing.**_

 

_There’s **a** strange **exhilaration,**_

_In **such** total **detestation,**_

_It’s **so** pure **, so** strong **!**_

 

**_Though_ ** _I **do** admit **it** came **on** fast,_

**_Still_ ** _I **do** believe **that** it **can** last **.**_

 

**_And_ ** _I **will** be **loathing,**_

_loathing **you,**_

_my **whole** life **long!**_

 

**Jason’s letter had turned into a diary entry more than a letter really.**

Nico’s letter had turned into a diary entry instead of letter now.

 

He heard Jason’s phone buzz on the other side of the room and crumpled his letter up, putting his headphones in, but not turning the music on, not yet.

 

Jason glanced at him and seeing as he had headphones in, put his phone on speaker so he could put the phone down and talk, not having to waste his precious energy holding the phone to his ear. Nico really did not get that boy.

 

_“Dear Jason oh you are just too good,_

_How do you stand it, I don’t think I could._

_She’s a terror, she’s a tartar,_

_We don’t mean to show a bias,_

_But Jason you’re a marytr.”_ The voice babbled. Nico sighed. That was how it was going to be then.

 

_“Well, these things are sent to try us.”_ Jason replied to them. Nico sighed louder.

 

“ _Poor Jason, forced to reside,_

_with someone so discustified,_

_I just want to tell you_

_Everyone’s on your side._

_We share your loathing.”_ Jason thanked them and after various small talk gossip and long conversation about how they thought Nico ended up green as well as a bitching session about Piper’s sorcery class - he hung up and went into the bathroom.

 

Nico plucked his headphones out of his ears and scowled at the wall. He had controlled his anger through the conversation and he had to keep doing that now. He took deep breaths and eventually he calmed down.

 

He could hear a shower running and decided he needed to take a walk. He didn’t want to face Jason after hearing the conversation he’d just had with some unknown classmate.

 

***

 

Weeks passed and Nico and Jason didn’t speak. They didn’t even look at each other. One saturday Nico was taking a walk when he saw a luggage carrier being pushed, piled with luggage and on top of the luggage, a boy. A very attractive boy.

 

Like damn that boy was hot. He had short black hair and beautiful green eyes that were to die for. Nico shook his head as he walked past, he had no chance with him, a) the boy looked very spoilt, b) he probably wasn’t even interested in boys and c) even if he was he certainly would not be interested in Nico, most likely green skin or no.

 

Nico kept on walking. He convinced himself that he didn’t care about some prissy rich kid, even if he was incredibly attractive. Nico decided he would forget about him and move on with his life. End of.

 

He was not surprised when the dark haired boy started to (try) flirt with Professor Chase. Before you get disgusted, let me explain. Annabeth Chase was young to be a professor. She was only twenty three years old, graduating years early and getting a privileged job here at the university.  Also, Percy - the dark haired boy - had been pushed back a few years. He wasn’t the brightest tool in the box. He was twenty one and had only managed to get into university through money. His mother, she wasn’t rich but his absent father? loaded.

 

Percy walked up to where Annabeth was sat on a bench reading. _“The trouble with schools is,_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson,_

_Believe me, I've been kicked out,_

_Of enough of them to know,_

 

_They want you to become less callow,_

_Less shallow,_

_But I say: Why invite stress in?,_

_Stop studying strife,_

_And learn to live "the unexamined life",_

 

_Dancing through life,_

_Skimming the surface,_

_Gliding where turf is smooth,_

_Life's more painless,_

_For the brainless,_

_Why think too hard,_

_When it's so soothing?_

 

_Dancing through life,_

_No need to tough it,_

_When you can slough it off as I do,_

_Nothing matters,_

_But knowing nothing matters,_

_It's just life,_

_So keep dancing through…_

 

_Dancing through life,_

_Swaying and sweeping,_

_And always keeping cool,_

 

_Life is fraught less,_

_When you're thoughtless,_

_Those who don't try,_

_Never look foolish,_

 

_Dancing through life,_

_Mindless and careless,_

_Make sure you're where less,_

_Trouble in life,_

_Woes are fleeting,_

_Blows are glancing,_

_When you're dancing,_

_Through life…_

 

_So--what's the most swankified place in town?”_ He asked Annabeth, who had put her book down and was tucking a piece of curly blonde hair behind her ear.

 

_“That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.”_ Annabeth replied.

 

_“Sounds perfect!_

_Lets go down to the Ozdust Ballroom,_

_We'll meet there later tonight,_

_We can dance till it lights,_

_Find the prettiest girl”_ Percy paused to smile at Annabeth and take her hand. “ _Give her a whirl,_

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom,_

_Come on, follow me,_

_You'll be happy to be there”_ Annabeth laughed.

 

_“_ It’s usually the students who frequent the ballroom, not their teachers.” She looked down and blushed.

 

“Oh, my bad, I thought you must be a student. You’re certainly young enough. How old are you?” Percy asked.

 

“Twenty three.” Annabeth said.

 

“And tell me, how did you get to be headmistress at such a young age?” Percy said sitting down next to her looking interested. Nico walked out of earshot, he didn’t want to stick around to find out all about their stupid happy lives.

 

***

 

“I hate him!” Nico explained to Bianca. “He can’t just - just waltz in here and have everyone fall in love with him - even Professor Chase! It’s absurd. He’s a silly rich boy.” He said quite loudly his hands flying all over as they always did when he talked.

 

“Well, I think he’s okay.” Bianca said. “I mean, I will admit he’s a silly boy but . . . he’s not that bad.”

 

“Not to mention those eyes.” Nico glared. “Those _eyes_ Bianca. Have you _seen_ them?”

 

Bianca laughed. “Yes I have. Trust you to have a crush on the new boy.”

 

Nico glared at her. “I don’t have a crush on the new boy.” He denied.

 

“Yes you do.” Bianca giggled. “Tell me, was it his eyes?” She asked.

 

Nico blushed, which looked strange on green skin but he blushed nevertheless. “Why do you like him?”

 

Bianca blushed then. “He - he introduced me to - to a girl. Thalia.” She confessed. “She’s really pretty.”

 

Nico smiled then. “That’s where you went, you went dancing with her didn’t you?”

 

Bianca nodded. “She made me feel alive.”

 

“I’m happy for you.” Nico said. “Obviously Percy’s Mr. Perfect.” He said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

 

“Nico, you’re perfect too.” Bianca told him.

 

“No I’m not. Perfect is Annabeth, The Wizard, Piper, Jason, Percy, You and no doubt this Thalia. I’m not perfect.” He said as he stormed off. “But one day I will be. When I’m with the Wizard.” He said, out of earshot of Bianca.

 

***

 

Nico sat at the bar in the Ballroom, an empty glass in his hand. He looked over at Bianca sat at a table with Thalia. They looked, well, in love. Nico was glad Bianca had met Thalia but a) Percy had introduced them, and as Nico had found out at Jason’s insistence. Thalia was Jason’s sister. That kinda made Nico hate her automatically but then, she didn’t seem that bad. She barely looked like him and definitely didn’t act like him in her spiked leather jacket and ripped skinnies. He shrugged, they deserved each other.

 

He watched Percy and Annabeth dance, fairly jealous but he suppressed it with another drink. He wasn’t sure they deserved each other.

 

“Spying on your sister isn’t a very good way to spend a friday night.” A voice said next to Nico’s ear. It was none other than Jason Grace.

 

“So, we’ve lived in the same room for weeks and the only time you talk to me is when you find me spying on my sister, which is _my_ business by the way?”

 

Jason looked down. “Erm . . . I saw you sitting alone and I er, I felt bad. It’s probably my fault - for putting everyone against you . . . you know?”

 

“You don’t say.” Nico snorted.

 

Jason sat on the stool next to Nico. And they finally returned to the dorm at about two in the morning.

 

**“So was that really your first kind of party?” Jason asked.**

 

**“Yeah . . .I don’t get invited to many parties” He gestured to his skin. “They think I’m a freak, well I am.”**

**Jason didn’t say anything. He didn’t really know what to say at this boys utter lack of self confidence, and he had made it worse for him.**

 

**He decided to make Nico feel better by sharing secrets, didn’t that always make people happier? Knowing other peoples secrets?**

 

**“You know what. Let’s get to know each other. Tell each other something we’ve never told anyone else before.” Jason said excitedly. “I’ll go first. I knew the wizard when I was little . . . and I had a crush on her.” He whispered. “I wanted to marry her.” He laughed.**

 

**Nico laughed. “Really?” He asked.**

 

**“Yeah.” Jason smiled. “Now tell me yours.”**

 

**Nico looked down. “I don’t have any exciting secrets. Bianca knows everything anyway.”**

 

**“There must be something, something only Bianca knows then.” Jason said. “I told you my secret, you have to tell me one.” Jason guilted Nico.**

 

**Nico shook his head. “It’s not worth knowing. You’d only hate me more.”**

 

**“Does Bianca hate you for it?”**

 

**“Well no.”**

 

**“Well tell me.”**

 

**“I don’t want to.”**

 

**“Pleaseeeee, you can’t not tell me now.” Jason pleaded. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but he did it anyway.**

 

**Nico glared at the pillow he was hugging. His cheeks went bright red. “I have a crush on Percy.” He said so quiet Jason almost didn’t hear him.**

 

**“Was that so bad? How come you hate yourself for it?” Jason asked.**

 

**“Because . . .  it just makes me more of a - a freak.” Nico said taking a deep breath. “You can’t tell anyone . . . if they found out.” he said, his eyes closed.**

 

**“It’s not like it’s your fault.” Jason said. “You know what.” He said, in a happy tone changing the atmosphere. “I’m going to make you popular.”**

 

**“No, you don’t have to do that.” Nico said.**

 

**“I do.” Jason said. “Everyone deserves the chance to fly.” He told Nico, making sure he heard. “Even you - no matter how much you don’t think so.” Nico didn’t say anything.**

 

**_“Whenever I see someone,_ **

**_Less fortunate than I,_ **

**_(And let's face it - who isn't,_ **

**_Less fortunate than I?)_ **

**_My tender heart,_ **

**_Tends to start to bleed.”_ ** **Jason said, putting his hand over his heart and making a mock sad face.**

 

**He put his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “ _And when someone needs a makeover,_**

**_I simply have to take over,_ **

**_I know, I know exactly what they need,_ **

 

**_And even in your case,_ **

 

**_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_ **

**_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed,_ **

**_Follow my lead,_ **

**_And yes, indeed,_ **

**_You will BE,_ **

 

**_Popular,_ **

**_You're gonna be popular!_ **

**_I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys,_ **

**_Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh,_ **

 

**_I'll show you what shoes to wear,_ **

**_How to fix your hair,_ **

**_Everything that really counts,_ **

**_To be popular,_ **

**_I'll help you be popular!_ **

 

**_You'll hang with the right cohorts,_ **

**_You'll be good at sports,_ **

**_Know the slang you've got to know,_ **

 

**_So let's start,_ **

**_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_ **

 

**_Don't be offended by my frank analysis._ **

**_Think of it as personality dialysis._ **

**_Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a,_ **

**_Brother and adviser,_ **

**_There's nobody wiser,_ **

**_Not when it comes to popular -_ **

 

**_I know about popular,_ **

**_And with an assist from me,_ **

**_To be who you'll be,_ **

**_Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!_ **

 

**_There's nothing that can stop you,_ **

**_From becoming popular - lar,_ **

 

**_La la, la la,_ **

 

**_We're gonna make,_ **

**_You popular,_ **

 

**_When I see depressing creatures,_ **

**_With unprepossessing features,_ **

**_I remind them on their own behalf,_ **

 

**_To think of,_ **

**_Celebrated heads of state or,_ **

**_Specially great communicators,_ **

**_Did they have brains or knowledge?_ **

 

**_Don't make me laugh! Ha, ha!_ **

**_They were popular! Please -_ **

**_It's all about popular!_ **

 

**_It's not about aptitude,_ **

**_It's the way you're viewed,_ **

**_So it's very shrewd to be,_ **

 

**_Very very popular,_ **

**_Like me!_ **

 

**_Why, Nico, look at you. You're beautifully handsome.”_ ** **Jason said stepping back to admire his work. he had given Nico a nice black suit to wear with a white shirt, a tight waistcoat and a fitted jacket, as well as a tie with little skulls on it. He had given him polished black shoes and he’d even cut his hair out from his usually shaggy black mess to shorter styled black hair that made him look amazing.**

 

**“Everyone’s gonna love you.” He smiled.**

 

**Nico smoothed out the waistcoat and smiled. “Really?”**

**“Yeah.” Jason smiled. “Although, maybe you might wanna take the piercings out.” Jason said gesturing to Nico’s ear and eyebrow.**

 

**Nico shook his head. “No. I let you put the suit on me, and give me the haircut. I’m not taking these out. It took me ageees convincing my dad and Bianca, don’t even get me started on Persephone.”**

 

**“Fine.” Jason huffed.**

 

**Nico smiled mischievously. “You should get your ears pierced.”**

 

**“Not my style.” Jason said, then he opened his wardrobe door revealing a mirror. Nico looked in it.**

 

**“I - I have to go.” He said and fled. Jason wondered what he did wrong, maybe it was the comment about the piercings.**

 

**_“You're welcome,_ **

**_And though you protest,_ **

**_Your disinterest,_ **

**_I know clandestinely,_ **

 

**_You're gonna grin and bear it,_ **

**_Your new found popularity - hah!_ **

 

**_La la la la,_ **

 

**_You'll be popular -_ **

**_Just not quite as popular,_ **

**_As me!”_ ** **Jason said to himself.**

 

***

 

“You look like Jason got his hands on you, although I’m surprised he didn’t take your piercings out.” Percy laughed looking at Nico.

 

Nico scowled.

 

“You don’t need to dress like that you know.” Percy told him, leaning a bit closer.

 

At that moment Piper walked in. “I want to make an announcement.” She announced. Everyone looked at her. “All Ghosts have been banished. Anyone seen communicating with them, or practicing necromancy will be arrested.”

 

Nico looked at Percy in panic. No ghosts . . . no necromancy . . . that was his strongest power. How was he going to impress the wizard now? But maybe, maybe the wizard wouldn’t care. Surely the Wizard was against this.

 

“So, that is why I have to leave. I have been arrested for practicing necromancy. Goodbye students.” Piper said as some officials came into the room and escorted her out.

 

“They - they can’t do this.” Nico said. No-one listened.

 

Another official walked in five minutes later. “I am your new teacher.” He said. “You have got to remember, dark magic is bad. Very bad. Necromancy and anything associated with it is the worst kind.”

 

A cage was wheeled in then. There was a skeleton cat inside it. “This cage, it keeps the creations of the dark spells contained. Eventually this cat will fall apart and turn back to bones - the way it should be.”

 

“You can’t do that. Some people make the money to feed their families through necromancy. That was someone's pet!” Nico said. “It’s scared. What would the wizard say about this?”

 

The unnamed official smiled menacingly. “I’m not sure what the wizard would say about this.”

 

Suddenly Nico flicked his wrist, and black sparks flew from his hand. The whole class save him and Percy was frozen. “We have to do something.” He said.

 

“We?”

 

“Well somebody!”

 

“Wh - what did you do Nico?” Percy said looking around.

 

“I - I got mad and . .. “ Nico let the sentence trail off.

 

“Right, don’t move - and don’t do that to me.” Percy said. He probably wondered why he wasn’t frozen too but he didn’t ask. Percy wasn’t the most perceptive person so Nico hoped that the thought hadn’t actually crossed his mind. That would be an awkward conversation.

 

Percy walked over to the cage and grabbed it, putting a cloth over it so the cat wasn’t spooked. He walked towards the door of the classroom. “Well, are you coming or not?” He asked Nico who was still stood in the middle of the classroom.

 

“Oh, oh yeah.” He said looking up at Percy and running to catch up with him. They half walked, half ran all the way into the forest to set the skeleton cat free.

 

“Don’t shake him, be careful.” Nico said as they went.

 

“I’m not!” Percy protested. “I’m not as stupid as you think I am.” He said looking at Nico. “I may look it but I’m not.”

 

“I didn’t say that. I don’t think you’re stupid.” Nico said looking at the ground.

 

“Why is it Nico that whenever I see you, you’re causing some kind of scene because of something.” Percy asked.

 

“I don’t cause the scenes, I am a scene.” Nico flashed a hand over his face. “Have you not noticed?” He asked.

 

“It is pretty obvious.” Percy admitted.

 

Nico glared at him. “You think I should just keep my mouth shut and try to pretend I’m not there. To not attract any more attention to myself than I already do.” He prophesied.

 

“No! I’m trying to say that-”

 

Nico cut him off. “You think I asked for this?” He asked. “You think I asked to be this way?”

 

“All I meant was-”

 

Nico cut him off again. He was shouting now. “Don’t you think my life would be easier if I wasn’t? Do you not think I’ve already thought of that? Do you not think I’ve already tried to change it? Do you think I like being this way?” He asked.

 

“I - do you ever stop asking questions?”

 

“No.” Nico said bluntly. “Can I ask one more thing? Why did you not walk away back there?” He asked.

 

Percy stepped towards him looking into his eyes. “Because I didn’t want to. Why?”

 

“So you’re not as shallow and stupid as you seem to be?” He asked.

 

Percy pouted. “No, I guess not. I kinda have to be. Would I have any friends if I seemed to care?”

 

Nico pouted this time. “So you’re saying that’s why no-one wants to be friends with me huh?”

 

“No that’s not what I meant.”

“So is it the questions, the piercings, what else?” Nico asked. “Oh, maybe it’s the green-ness. That might be it.” He said sarcastically. “Bianca says its the attitude but I’m not convinced.” He said. “I don’t think people stick around long enough for the attitude, they usually take one look, run and scream.” Nico said.

 

*******

 

Percy felt sorry for this boy. He was so convinced of his utter lack of self worth it was sad. He was actually cute. Percy liked him a little, he was funny sometimes.

 

***

“Look, if you don’t want my help I can leave.” Percy said insistently.

 

“No, no. I’m sorry. Stay. Oh, look he’s frightened.” Nico said.

 

“Nico, why didn’t you freeze me?” Percy asked.

 

“. . . I don’t know. It just happened.” Nico said, not telling Percy that the magic could sync with his so called ‘good’ emotions as well as the bad ones. Nico wasn’t convinced having a crush on Percy was a good thing. He looked at Percy, and then down to the cage the skeleton cat was in. He smiled. “What are we gonna call it?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Percy said.

 

“How about . . . Small Bob?” Nico grinned.

 

“Strange choice but okay.” Percy grinned.

 

“It just seems to fit.” Nico nodded to himself. It did fit the cat. “Y-you’re bleeding.” He pointed out.

 

Percy looked down at the arm that was holding the cage. “Oh, oh yeah.”

 

“It must have scratched you.” Nico stated, putting a careful hand on Percy’s arm. Percy jerked it away out of reflex.

 

“I, er, I better get the cub to safety and then go . . . get this sorted out.” He said, running off into the forest.

 

Nico looked at his feet. He just fucked it up. His heart was racing and now he was alone. He could really love Percy, he could already feel it beginning to blossom, but no. . . Percy would never love him back. Why waste time on someone who was so utterly oblivious to everything, someone he had no chance with.

 

It was hopeless.  “ _Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_sudden silence, sudden heat,_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

_He could be that boy,_

_but I'm not that girl.”_ Percy probably only liked girls. Another thing to add to Nico’s pile of hopelessness and bad luck.

 

_“Don't dream too far,_

_don't lose sight of who you are,_

_don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could be that boy,_

_I'm not that girl._

 

_Every so often we long to steal,_

_to the land of what might have been,_

_but that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_when reality sets back in.”_ Reality ruined Nico’s life. He could dream of a loving father, or his mother still being around but as soon as he opened his eyes . . . well it just hurt more.

 

_“Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_she who's winsome,_

_she wins him,_

_gold hair with a gentle curl,_

_that's the girl he chose_

_and heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl.”_ Nico mumbled thinking of Annabeth. Professor Chase who happened to catch the eye of Percy, oh so brilliant Percy that everyone falls in love with.

 

_“Don't wish, don't start,_

_wishing only wounds the heart,_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl,_

_there's a girl I know,_

_he loves her so,_

_I'm not that girl.”_ Nico muttered to himself bitterly. He would never ever be that girl - because he wasn’t a girl and that meant Percy would never love him. Even if Percy did like boys, Nico would never be that boy. But to him, Percy _was_ that boy - Percy himself just didn’t realise it and Nico was kinda glad for that.

 

Nico turned to walk away and found Annabeth walking towards him. “Nico! I’ve been looking for you.” She said. “Since Piper’s erm gone.” She said awkwardly, “I am taking over your magic class and I have got you an audience with the one and only Wizard.” She smiled, obviously forgetting about Piper quickly.

 

Nico stared at her shocked, also forgetting about Piper. He would feel bad about that later but now wasn’t the time.”He - he asked for me?” Nico asked excited.

 

“Yes my dear. I know you were upset about Miss Mclean the other day but you see, one door closes and another opens. Oh how exciting.” She said.

 

“I - I don’t know what to say. Thank you!” Nico said, “Thank you so so much.” Nico smiled, overjoyed. Annabeth hurried off.

 

“ _And there we’ll finally be,_

_The Wizard and I.”_

 

Nico’s lifelong dream, finally - it was happening. Finally he had actually gotten lucky. He just hoped he didn’t make it a complete disaster like he usually did. Usually his presence was enough to make things go awry.

 

***

 

Nico had insisted that Jason come with him to the emerald city. Nico and Jason were getting along well now, they stayed up all night just talking and were really, best friends. Nico also hoped that if Jason came with him, maybe he could fix things with Reyna, the Wizard and Jason’s childhood best friend whom he’d taken in when she turned up lost, not remembering anything.

 

When they’d grown older Reyna had left to chase her dreams - but on a stale note.

 

Thalia and Bianca came with them, to wave them off. Thalia ruffled Jason’s hair. “My lil bro. Off to meet the Wizard.”

 

“I’ve known her my whole life Thalia.” Jason made a face.

 

“But was she the Wizard then?”

 

“No, but that doesn’t change anything.” Jason protested. Thalia shut up.

 

“You sure you’ll be okay without me?” Nico fretted turning to Bianca.

 

“Of course I will. Besides I have Thalia now.” Bianca smiled.

 

“Sure?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I love you B.” Nico said.

 

“I love you too. Now go enjoy yourself for once. Dad would be proud.” She smiled and Nico and Jason went. Dad wouldn’t be proud, Bianca was the star. Nico was, well, the trash.

 

“Where’s Percy?” Nico asked. “I thought he’d be here to say goodbye. I mean . . not to me, to you . . cause we barely know each other but you and him are good friends.” Nico explained awkwardly.

 

“I barely know him either. He’s been thinking lately. And for Percy . . . well you know what I mean.” Jason laughed.

 

“Yeah.” Nico agreed. “Oh, there he is.” Nico spotted.

 

He walked over to Nico and smiled at him. “I’m happy for you Nico.” He said looking at Nico with his gorgeous eyes.

 

“We’re both happy for you.” Jason smiled. He obviously wasn’t getting that Nico and Percy were having a kind of moment here. Well to Nico it was a moment.

 

“I’ve been thinking.” Percy said,

 

“I heard.” Nico said.

 

Percy carried on as if Nico never said anything. “About that day, with Small Bob.”

 

Jason made a face. “Small Bob?” He asked.

 

“Don’t ask.” Nico brushed him off. “I do too.” He told Percy.

 

“Anyway.” Percy looked away awkwardly, obviously noticing he and Nico had been staring into each others eyes. “Good luck.” He nodded. And then he walked away.

 

Nico sighed once he had gone. Jason didn’t say anything.

 

***

 

Finally they arrived in the Emerald City. “I’ve always wanted to see the Emerald City.” Jason mused.

 

“So have I.” Nico grinned. “This is our chance.” He jumped excitedly, grabbed Jason’s hand and ran through the streets, taking in everything.

 

_“One short day,_

_In the Emerald City,_

 

_One short day,_

_In the Emerald City,_

_One short day,_

_Full of so much to do,_

_Ev'ry way,_

_That you look in the city,_

_There's something exquisite,_

_You'll want to visit,_

_Before the day's through”_ The man at the gate told them. Nico grinned.

 

They walked into the actual Emerald city, into the centre and they were amazed. “ _There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees.”_ Nico exclaimed.

 

_“ **Dress Salons,**_

_And Libraries._

 

**_Palaces!_ **

_Museums!_

 

**_A_ ** _hundred **strong** ,_

_there **are** wonders **like** I’ve **never** seen._

 

**_It’s all grand._ **

_And it’s all green!”_ Nico added looking down at his hands then up at the city and the buildings glittering in green.

 

_“I **think** we’ve **found** the **place** we **belong**._

 

_I **wanna** be,_

**_In_ ** _this **hoi** polloi_

 

_So I’ll be back for good someday,_

**_To make my life and make my way,_ **

**_But_ ** _for **today** we’ll **wonder** and **enjoy.”**_

 

They walked through the glittering streets, amazed and eyes filled with wonder. Nico had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

_One short day,_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

_One short day_

 

_“ **And** we're **warning** the **city**_

_Now **that** we're **in** here_

_You'll **know** we've **been** here_

_Before **the** days **through** ”_

 

_“Who's the mage_

_Whose major itinerary_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage_

_Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning_

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_Woo - oo -oo_

_Wizn't he wonderful?_

_(Our wonderful Wizard!)_

 

_One short day Who's the mage_

_In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary_

_One short day Is making all Oz merrier_

_To have a lifetime Who's the sage who_

_Of fun Sagely sailed in to save_

_What a way Our posteriors_

_To be seeing the city:”_ Nico and Jason heard being sung out by a choir.Maybe one day there would be song like that for Nico. A boy could dream.

 

_“Where **so** many **roam** to_

**_We'll_ ** _call it **home** , too_

**_And_ ** _then, **just** like **now**_

_We **can** say:_

**_We're_ ** _just **two** friends,_

 

_Two good friends_

 

**_Two best friends.”_** Jason corrected and Nico smiled.

 

_One short day!_

 

“For once.” Nico whispered as they entered a big grand building, the Wizards. “I’m somewhere I belong.”Jason smiled at him.

 

“The wizard will see you now.” A guard said.

 

Nico turned to Jason and grinned. “This is it.” And they followed the guard to where the Wizard was waiting for them.

 

Nico hadn’t stopped smiling all day, which was a rare sight. Jason was so glad for him and he had to admit, the smile suited him.

 

***

 

**A booming voice ran throughout the room. “I am Oz!”**

 

**Jason jumped a little.**

 

**“Who seeks me and why? I am Oz the great and powerful!” The female voice said scarily.**

 

**“It - It’s Nico.” Nico stammered. “Nico di Angelo.” Nico wasn’t smiling anymore, he looked terrified.**

 

**A girl came out from behind the curtain then. “Oh, Nico.” She smiled and held her hand out to shake. She hadn’t noticed Jason yet. “I’m sorry about that, just in case you know?” She laughed. She was very pretty, she was wearing a purple cloak over her white blouse and black skinny fit trousers. She had grown up a lot since Jason last saw her.**

 

**“R-reyna.” He stuttered.**

 

**“Jason?” She asked looking at him with her dark eyes.**

 

**Jason nodded. “You look good.” He said.**

 

**“You do too.” Reyna nodded. “I didn’t expect to see you again.”**

 

**“Me neither.” Jason said. He’d missed her so much. Jason looked down, the silence awkward.**

 

**Nico spoke up then, saving Jason.  “I am so happy to meet you.” He blurted. “It’s - It’s been my dream for so long.” he told her. Reyna smiled at him and looked down self consciously.**

 

**“Well Nico di Angelo, why not read me a spell from this book.” She smiled looking up.**

 

**Nico nodded taking the ancient book from Reyna. He looked up as if he’d remembered something. “I had something I wanted to ask you.” He told her. “This - this necromancy ban, have you heard about it?”**

 

**Reyna nodded. “I have.”**

 

**“I don’t like it.” Nico said. “We need to do something about it. How - how will people talk to their lost love ones?”**

 

**“They won’t.”**

 

**Nico narrowed his eyes.**

 

**“People are not supposed to have contact with the dead Nico.” Reyna said.**

 

**Nico made a face but opened the book anyway. He began to chant the words. Reyna gasped. “By god. He can read it.”**

 

**“And you can’t?” Nico asked turning round to face Reyna.**

 

**Reyna looked down. “No . . . I - I should be honest with you. I’m no wizard - just a lost little girl.” She told him. Nico looked devastated.**

 

“What do you mean you’re no wizard?” He asked watching his dreams fall apart in front of his eyes.

 

“I . . . I can’t do magic. I’m not even from here.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked.

 

“When I was ten years old I fell down a well and turned up here with no memory except my name. Jason took me in and when I was fifteen and had regained my memory I left for the emerald city to find my home again. The people here, they thought I was amazing, a Wizard. I went along with it.” She explained.

 

Nico pointed at her. “You’re behind the necromancy ban.” He accused narrowing his eyes. He didn’t know where he got it from but it just felt like it.

 

Reyna nodded. “I am.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s unnatural. The dead are better of buried.”

 

Nico made a face. “You still can’t just ban ALL dark magic.”

 

“Of course I can.” Reyna said.

 

Nico made an ‘umfh.’ sound like he was displeased and then turned to the book. He opened a page and began chanting.

 

“ _Abeh Tankay,_

_Abeh Tankay,_ ”

 

“Oh my gosh, he can read it.” Reyna exclaimed.

 

_“_ _Ahben Atum Ahben,_

_Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah”_ Nico carried on.

 

Reyna smiled.

 

_“Ahben Tahkay Ah”_ Nico finished and the ground began to shake the walls shimmered. Suddenly a group of skeletons burst out and began making their way towards Reyna and Jason. Jason and Reyna looked terrified but Nico looked amazed. “Who knew I could do something like this!” He exclaimed.

 

“You did it.” Jason said, out of breath.

 

“I - I can’t - how do I reverse it, these are going to hurt you.”

 

“You can’t reverse a spell Nico. Think, these would make excellent soldiers.” Reyna mused.

 

“They’ll hurt people!” Nico argued.

 

Reyna shook her head. Then she grinned. “If you can do this your first time, the sky's your limit, the world is your oyster Nico. You have so many opportunities, both of you.” She said smiling at Jason.

 

“ _The time has come for you,_

_to have the chance to-”_ Reyna started but Nico grabbed the ancient book and he ran before you could say boo.

 

“Nico!” Jason shouted and fled after him. “I’ll be back.” He told Reyna.

 

“He knows too much.” Reyna said closing her eyes. “GUARDS!” She shouted and they came running into the room. “There is a fugitive in the palace. Green skin, find him and bring him to me - dead or alive.” She explained using the Oz Head. the guards obeyed.

 

***

 

Jason followed Nico all the way up the winding spiral stairs in the west turret of the Emerald Palace.

 

“Nico, where are you going?” Jason shouted up, watching Nico run higher with the book in his arms. He didn’t reply. “Nico, listen to me.” He said sternly.

 

“The guards are coming. Barricade the door!” Nico shouted at Jason once he had gone through the said door. Jason did as he was told, using an old broom to barricade it. He hoped that would keep the guards out long enough for him to reason with Nico.

 

The room was small and dusty, with not much in it. Nico set the book down on a dusty rickety table in the corner and turned to Jason. “ _Why couldn’t you have stayed calm for once!_ ” Jason asked but it was more of a rhetorical question.

 

Nico chuckled darky. “What? _Instead of flying off the handle?_ ” He snorted. Jason just looked at him, clearly not impressed.

 

Then Jason spoke. It was barely a whisper but Nico heard it. ** _“I hope you're happy!_**

**_I hope you're happy now,_ **

**_I hope you're happy how you,_ **

**_Hurt your cause forever,_ **

**_I hope you think you're clever!”_ ** _Jason said quietly with a hint of malice._

 

_“I hope you're happy,_

_I hope you're happy, too,_

_I hope you're proud how you,_

_Would grovel in submission,_

_To feed your own ambition”_ Nico shot back. He always had to make it an argument.

 

_“So **though** I **can't** imagine **how,**_

_I **hope** you're **happy** right **now,”**_

 

**“Nico, listen to me, just - just say you’re sorry. It’ll all be okay.”** Jason said, reaching out to take Nico’s hand. Nico flinched and took a step back, away from Jason. **“ _You can still be with the Wizard,_**

**_What you've worked and waited for,_ **

**_You can have all you ever wanted-”_** Nico cut him off.

 

_“I know,_

_But I don't want it -_

_No - I can't want it,_

_Anymore.”_ Nico told him. “ _Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same,_

_I'm through with playing by the rules,_

_Of someone else's game,_

_Too late for second-guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes and leap!”_ Nico smiled mischievously. He wanted to go out on his own and make things right, but his own way. Not the Wizards way, not following their rules. He wanted to make up his own rules and be happy for once. “ _It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!”_ Nico exclaimed, flicking through the spell book fast, looking for something. His back was turned.

 

**_“Can't I make you understand?_ **

**_You're having delusions of grandeur.”_** Jason said loudly trying and failing to get through to Nico. Nico turned around, his long coat flying out behind him as he did so. In that moment he looked truly crazy, even his eyes.

 

_“I'm through accepting limits,_

_'cause someone says they're so,_

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But till I try, I'll never know!”_ Nico said, the crazy glint in his dark eyes.

 

_“Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!”_ Nico said, remembering Percy and how he never really had a chance with him. Thinking of Bianca who had to grow up and get on with her own life. Thinking of his mother who was long dead and his father who didn’t care. Thinking of everyone he had either never had, or he had lost along the way.

 

_“I'd sooner fly_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down.”_ He smiled, the big grin looking so mischievous. He surged forward and took Jason’s hands, one in each of his own.

 

_“Jason, come with me. Think of what we could,_

_do, together._

 

_Unlimited,_

_Together we're unlimited,_

_Together we'll be the greatest team,_

_There's ever been,_

_Jason -_

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em -”_

 

**_“If we work in tandem.”_** Jason finished for him.

 

_“There's **no** fight **we** cannot **win**_

_Just **you** and **I**_

_Defying **gravity**_

_With **you** and **I**_

_Defying **gravity** ” _They both said, ideas coming forward in Nico’s head of how great they could be together. Changing the world, side by side - but of course Jason’s goals were far from his own.

 

_“They'll never bring us down!_ _”_ Nico grinned. He had managed a levitation spell and the broom that had been barricading the door was now floating in midair behind Nico. Nico let go of one of Jason’s hands and gestured to the broom. “Are you coming?” He asked.

 

Jason looked down unsurely and then shook his head, unable to meet Nico’s eyes. _“ **I hope you’re happy,**_

**_Now that you’re choosing this.”_ **

 

_“You too._

_I hope it brings you bliss.”_ Nico nodded.

 

**_“I really hope you get it,_ **

**_and you don’t live to regret it.”_** Jason told Nico smiling slightly, tears threatening his eyes now that he realised, this was probably it - the last time he would talk to Nico di Angelo.

 

_“I **hope** you're **happy** in **the** end,_

**_I_** _hope **you're** happy, **my** _ friend _.”_ They told each other tenderly. Jason really did hope Nico was happy with his decision and Nico hoped the same. A year ago he would never have thought of Jason as being remotely near a friend, but now - he was his best friend and Nico was throwing all that away to try and change the world.

 

_“So if you care to find me,_

_Look to the western sky!”_ Nico said throwing his arms up. Then he turned and mounted the broom flying in midair. _“As someone told me lately:_

_‘Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!’_

 

_And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free,_

_To those who'd ground me,_

_Take a message back from me,”_ He said looking down at Jason as the broom flew higher.

 

_“Tell them how I am,_

_Defying gravity,_

_I'm flying high,_

_Defying gravity,_

_And soon I'll match them in renown!_

 

_And nobody in all of Oz,_

_No Wizard that there is or was,_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!”_ Nico said firmly as he flew out of the turret window.

 

**_“I hope you’re happy!”_** Jason shouted after him.

Nico turned and smiled at him wistfully and off he went, flying above the crowds of people. People pointed and shouted. “ _Look at him! He’s wicked! Get him”_ They screamed.

 

“ _Bring me down!”_ Nico repeated laughing.

 

_“No-one mourns the wicked,_

_so we’ve got to bring him . . . . down.”_ Someone from below shouted and Nico made the broom go faster, grinning at the feel of the wind in his face and through his hair. He was never going to let them catch him.

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and remember to subscribe for act 2 when I finally write it :)


End file.
